The Other Side
by brutally.bored
Summary: After Rachel learns of the 'Unholy Trinity's" biggest secrets, she doesn't trust them, could they work through it? (faberritana)
1. Chapter 1

Rachel watched in confusion as the 'Unholy Trinity' took their spots in front of the glee club to perform their song. Ever since she accidentally learned of their secrets. She had been avoiding them like the plague. She knew what they were. Accepting it was the hard part. Yes, she had recently become friends with them after they all quit the cheerios for some unknown reason and they were really friendly...maybe even a little to friendly. But she just did not know how to come to terms with them. She furrowed her brow as the first notes of the song played and Quinn started singing. Her eyebrows slightly raised as she realized this was The "Unholy Trinity's' way of reaching out to her while addressing the problem.

_Truth of the matter is I'm complicated_  
_You're as straight as they come_  
_You go 'bout your day baby_  
_While I hide from the sun_

_It's better if you don't understand_  
_Cause you won't know what it's like_  
_Until you try_

Quinn stared into Rachel's eyes the entire time she sang before she stopped her gaze to look at Santana as they harmonized for the chorus.

_You know I, I'll be waiting on the other side_  
_And you, all you gotta do is cross the line_  
_I could wait a whole lifetime_  
_But you just gotta decide_  
_You know I_  
_I'll be waiting on the other, waiting on the other side_

Brittany moved next to the girls and pleaded with her eyes looking at Rachel as she started to sing her part.

_We would live forever_  
_Who could ask for more_  
_You could die if you wanted_  
_But baby what for_

_It's better if you don't understand_  
_And you won't know what it's like_  
_Until you try_

All three girls harmonized for the chorus again until Santana stepped up to rap her part.

_If they say life's a dream_  
_Call this insomnia_  
_Cause this ain't Wonderland_  
_It damn sure ain't Narnia_  
_And once you cross the line_  
_You can't change your mind_  
_Yeah I'm a monster_  
_But I'm no Frankenstein_  
_And quite frankly_  
_I've been feeling insane in between my eyes_  
_I really can't explain what I feel inside_  
_If you knew what I was you's would run and hide_  
_Many have tried to go into the night_  
_Cross over the line and come back alive_  
_But that's the price we payin' when we living on the other side_

The emotion flowing from the three girls seemed to heighten as they sang the chorus again. Before they stepped side by side and held hands in a chain to sing the last lines.

_It's better if you don't understand  
It's better if you don't understand  
It's better if you don't understand  
It's better if you don't understand  
It's better if you don't understand  
It's better if you don't understand_

When the three girls finished every stood up and started clapping and cheering. The three girls didn't seem to notice though as they were all focused on the only girl sitting down with her eyes burning holes in the floor with tears blurring her vision.

"Great job girls! I think we just heard our front runner for sectionals!" Mr. Schu said with a grin on his face as he ushered the girls to their seats. When the three girls finally sat down on the top row, Rachel looked up at the whiteboard. She could feel the piercing gaze of all three girls on her as she blinked repeatedly to stop the tears from falling. She couldn't even pay attention to what Schu was talking about. all she knew was the bell was about to ring. When the bell finally rang she grabbed her bag and ran as fast as her feet would carry her to her car before throwing her stuff inside and flooring it out of the parking lot and to her house.

She reached home and ran inside, running up the stairs before locking her door and collapsing on her bed in a mess of tears and confused thoughts.

A little while later she hear the light sound of footsteps coming up her steps before they stopped. She understood it meant the girls her in the hallway hoping she would talk to them, its not the first night they've come in. Ever since they realized the berry men weren't living there they made sure to be near Rachel every night. They stopped coming inside of the house when Rachel found out their secret but she's seen them in her backyard, sleeping on her pool chairs, silently guarding the tiny girl in the house. This is the first time they've been in the house since the night the secrets were revealed.

Rachel thought of how much they seemed to care for her, she knew what the distance from her was doing to the 'unholy trinity', she sees the sadness behind their eyes, she feels the exact same way...maybe she needs to give them a chance.

She evened her breathing and silently fixed her hair and clothes before walking to the door and unlocking it, and moving to the farthest corner of the room. She waited a couple of seconds for the girls to understand the silent invitation. She was not disappointed when two seconds later all three girls rushed in, falling over the other to get in her room.

She silently crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow waiting for one of them to speak.

Santana looked at the two blondes next to her before taking a step closer to the girl in the corner, only for Rachel to step back until her back was fully against the wall.

"Rachel, we would never hurt you. We can't...it would...it would hurt us to hurt you more than we already have...we...Rachel we care about you entirely to much to do that...We love you Rachel."

**The song 'The Other Side" belongs to Bruno Mars. Idk if this is a story or a one shot. If someone says keep going I will. **


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel gasped and looked at the girls with tears filling her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"You..."

"We love you Rachel. Real love. Not the platonic friend love. We feel for you how the guy always feels in all of those romantic movies we know you love. We could never hurt you because we are in love with you." Brittany quietly said stepping up next to Santana.

"Yeah Rach, we know you probably don't..." Quinn sighed and sadly looked at the two girls next to her after stepping up. "Probably don't feel the same, but we had to tell you so you would know we can't hurt you. It would physically hurt us. So there's no reason to be afraid of us...we can talk to you about whatever you're confused about, we can resolve anything that's bothering that pretty little head of yours...but please, please stop ignoring us..." Quinn said before the tears that built up in her eyes finally spilled over. She looked down and sniffled trying to hide how upset she was about the smaller girl ignoring the three of them.

"Oh Quinn..."

"Rach we already know you don't love us but please...it hurts to be away from you..." Brittany stated with a whimper before letting out her own tears and wrapping her arms around the taller blonde.

"Brittany..."

"Please Rachel." Santana said wrapping her arms around the two crying blondes next to her.

"I..." Rachel stopped herself. She looked at the three crying girls in front of her and she just wanted to wrap them all up in her arms and cry as well. With a firm nod of her head she walked up to the trio and wiggled her way into the middle of their arms and held on to them with all her might, letting her tears fall again.

The trio relished in the feeling of Rachel being in their arms that their tears immediately turned from sadness to relief. They started rambling apologies for holding their secrets back and for all of their rocky past with the girl while Rachel just held on.

About two hours later the four girls laid tangled up in Rachel's bed just enjoying the others presence again.

"I'm sorry i ignored you guys. I should have stayed...and not ran like a coward."

"You weren't a coward Rach, you were scared. Hell i would be too if i was in your position." Santana said shifting closer to the smaller girl.

"We need to talk about it, just not now...i'm still not ready. But i am curious."

"No problem, whenever you want Rachel." Quinn smiled.

"And there's another thing." She sat up in front of the the girls near the foot of the bed and looked at the blanket she sat on while the trio sat up, leaning on the headboard with worried expressions.

"I...well." She took a deep breath and looked up with nervous eyes. "I love you guys too." She bit her lip and looked down, not noticing the tears going down the trios eyes at her words. They looked at each other with matching grins before Santana grabbed Rachel and pulled her on top of her with the two blondes on either side of them.

Finally, they were together. Now to fight the storm coming their way.

**Couple people said go for it so here is the next update. VERY Short and sweet. Still didn't say the secret though...in due time. It's really not that hard to figure out, BUT there will be a couple twists, i promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**It's 6 am, i haven't been asleep yet and I decided to write this instead of sleeping. **

**A/N at the bottom that could affect the readers of this story. I'd read it if I were you. **

They had fallen asleep in each others arms. Rachel woke up four hours later on the bed, feeling a warm weight on top of her, she sighed in content before raising her head slightly and looking to her right first to figure out the situation she was currently in. She was face down on the bed, she saw Brittany first, the blonde girl had migrated south in their sleep and her head was currently resting on Rachel's right thigh. Laying across Brittany's body and Rachel's legs was Quinn who was snoring quietly with her head resting on her crossed arms. Rachel turned her head even more to see Santana's body sprawled out on top of her's, Rachel noticed the darker arms around her waist waist, Santana's body looked like she laid on Rachel directly then fell off to the left side in her sleep. Rachel smiled and turned her head to the left to meet the black eyes of Santana. They smiled at each other.

"Good morning mi amor." Santana whispered before leaning in to quickly kiss her small girlfriend.

"Good morning wolfie."

"Wolfie?" Santana raised her eyebrow, it reminded Rachel of Quinn.

"Does it not fit?"

"It does, first time I've ever been called that."

"And probably not the last."

Santana quietly chuckled. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did. Kind of hungry now."

"Well lets go get you food."

"I'm stuck."

Santana looked confused before she leaned up and bit her lip to stop from laughing at the blondes positions on the bed.

"How did they even..."

"I have no idea, and did you lay on me?"

"Yes, you're so comfy Rach." Santana tightened her arms before nuzzling her face in the smaller girls neck. Rachel just smiled.

"Now let me use my magic." Santana said removing her arms and gingerly getting up from the bed. She grabbed an extra pillow on the desk chair and walked over to the bed.

"Rach, i'm gonna need you to slowly move your right leg away from B, then slowly remove your legs from under Quinn's." Rachel nodded and started slowly moving. Santana caught Brittany's head and slid the pillow under it and smiling when Brittany just mumbled and sniffed in her sleep before quieting down. Rachel removed her legs completely from under Quinn and promptly fell out of the bed. Santana slapped her hand over her mouth to stop from laughing out loud and moved over to the lump that was her girlfriend on the floor. Rachel just sat up and looked at the two blondes on the bed to see them undisturbed. She smiled and reached her hand out to Santana for help up. They grabbed each others hands and after Rachel was on her feet the two girls walked hand and hand to the kitchen.

"So Rach, what are you in the mood for?" Santana said smiling and lifting Rachel to sit on the counter.

"Uhm...Wanna cut up some fruit?"

"Sure, how's your body? That fall did not sound good."

"It hurt...and my knee doesn't look good." Rachel frowned and lifted her leg up with a hiss to see the giant lump forming on the side of her right knee.

"Oh my god, come on." Santana motioned for Rachel to get down from the counter after putting her hands on the girls sides. Rachel jumped down only to be picked up bridal style by her girlfriend.

"San, I can walk."

"Why when you have your very capable girlfriend to carry you?"

Rachel grinned in response. Santana walked them into the living room and laid Rachel down on the couch. She went to walk back into the kitchen when Rachel's hand reaching out to grab her's stopped her from walking.

"I'll be right back Rach, i'm going to get you food and an ice pack for the knee."

Rachel let go and Santana ran into the kitchen, she grabbed a dish towel, an ice pack, two bottles of apple juice, a banana, and a bunch of grapes before running back into the living room. Rachel smiled and leaned up motioning for Santana to sit behind her, the other girl smiled and complied before setting the things she brought with her on the couch near their legs. She grabbed the icepack and wrapped it up in the towel before gently laying it on her girlfriends knee.

"Hopefully that will help."

"Thank you San."

"No problem." Santana smiled and picked up the grapes feeding one to Rachel and eating one, she repeated the process until the grapes were gone. Rachel smiled and grabbed the banana and the two girls shared it in silence.

"Rach, you know we need to have that talk soon right?"

"I am aware."

"Good...I love you Rachel."

"I love you to Santana."

They laid down on the couch cuddled up with their arms wrapped tightly around each other for about an hour before they heard the telltale signs of their two blondes coming down the stairs.

"Ready for that talk mi amor?"

Rachel closed her eyes and slightly gulped.

**Little bit of hinting in this chapter, they talk in the next chapter (obviously) but there's a twist. Remember, there are three girls who are holding a secret. It was never explicitly said that it is the** _**same**_ **secret. **

**Just let that sink in. **

**Also, since i seem to have people interested in this, how long do you guys want this story? I can wrap it up by like 6 chapters or prolong it until like 15-20. Granted, prolonging it will make for a bigger story line but I don't want people to lose interest once the secret is revealed. **

_**ALSO! Thank you to EVERYONE who has taken the time to read and review! means alot. seriously. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel and Santana watched as their two blonde girlfriends walked down the stairs, rubbing their eyes and yawning with their hands intertwined. Quinn and Brittany got to the bottom of the stairs and smiled at the girls on the couch before their eyes widened and they both moved next to the couch next to the brunettes legs. Rachel and Santana sat up with the latters arms going around the smaller girls waist.

"Rach, what happened?

"Are you okay?"

"Who hurt you?"

"How long have you been hurt?

Rachel waved her hands in the air to stop the onslaught of questions as Santana chuckled behind her.

"I fell off of the bed getting out from under you two this morning, i'm fine it just hurts and its swollen, no one hurt me and for the past two hours I guess."

"Santana took care of you?" Brittany said with a smile, crossing her legs indian style then pulling Quinn into her lap.

"She did." Rachel replied smiling when she felt Santana tighten her arms.

"Have you eaten yet?" Quinn asked looking around for any telltale signs of food being consumed and only saw the banana peel on the coffee table.

"We ate fruit."

"We need to have the talk now." Brittany said stopping the small talk.

Rachel gulped again and nodded. "We do."

"So. Rachel what do you want to know?" Quinn asked.

"Well...What exactly are you guys?"

Santana rubbed her hands on Rachel's stomach. "You already know what I am. Fully werewolf."

"I'm part werewolf, part faerie." Quinn answered

"And I'm fully fae." Brittany said

"Are there any more people like you around here?"

"Oh hell yeah, there is a massive amount of 'mythical' creatures here, from werewolves, to mermaids, to vampires, hell we even share glee club with a warlock." Santana said with a laugh.

"Really?" Rachel asked in disbelief

"Yeah, we have a treaty, all types of creature gets along and we are all aware of each other." Quinn said with a smile.

"That sounds fantastic."

"It is, but there are rogue groups...creatures who have vendettas against whoever, for whatever reasons." Santana growled.

"Are they a danger?"

"Only to whoever they have beef with." Quinn said with a smile.

"Are the creatures separated at all or something?" Rachel asked.

"I can answer this one." Brittany said when she saw Quinn and Santana open their mouths. "There are packs and clans, we are a separate pack that is a part of a bigger clan, It's kind of like a tree, each pack is a branch, that is a part of the bigger tree, with the tree being a a clan. The clan being all mythical creatures in the state. The packs are formed from a mixture of bloodlines and mates. Mates are the people you spend the rest of your life with, they are not known from birth, its basically like falling in love with someone makes them your mate. All creatures have mates, it's not just werewolves and vampires like most popular media leads people to believe. So the only separation there really is, is who belongs in your pack or not. "

"Well who is in your...pack...is that right?" Rachel asked trying to figure it out.

"Yes, and it consists of us four, and a couple kids from school you'll see exactly who sooner or later."

"Do packs have leaders?"

"Yes, each pack has a leader but the entire clan has a leader as well, who all of the clan leaders answer to, think of them as a head of state" Brittany replied with a laugh.

"And who is our pack leader?" Rachel asked with wide eyes. The other three girls smiled at Rachel's trust, and how she already considered herself a part of their pack.

"I am." Brittany said with a small smile.

"Yeah, our girl is the big bad leader, me and Quinn are considered glorified guard dogs." Santana interjected with a laugh.

"Oh shush, we are more than that, we're entertainers too!" Quinn said laughing along

"They both have this inside joke about being guard dogs because of their werewolf genes." Brittany told Rachel with an eye roll.

"Gotcha, can we stop talking about this now? it's alot to take in...I'll ask more questions as I think of them, okay?"

"Deal babygirl." Santana said before kissing the side of the smaller brunettes head.

"Can we go swimming?" Brittany said looking in the backyard and instantly losing the serious tone she took on for their talk.

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Yay come on Sanny!" Brittany gently put Quinn on the floor next to her and jumped up grabbing Santana and dragging her into the backyard. Rachel and Quinn watched with smiled as the girls stripped down to their underwear before jumping in.

"They have no patience. Want to go get a swim suit?" Quinn said standing up and holding her hand out to Rachel. Rachel grinned and grabbed her hand, allowing herself to be pulled up and didn't let go of Quinn's hand as they walked up the steps to her room. When they entered she stopped making the blonde look at her.

"Quinn I have a question..."

**Hopefully there aren't that many mistakes. **

**Kind of short but that's the talk. I'm honestly disappointed with it, I feel like it should have been more tension filled. Anyway, I tried to match the creature with the personality. And i realllllly didn't want to make them vampires...There will be a vampire or two just not the three girls. Hopefully none of you mind. Tell me if you do. **

**Also, don't look to much into that little cliffhanger. **

**Until next time(: **


	5. Chapter 5

**Might as well say now that this story is mostly AU, some of the shows storylines might pop up though. **

**I do not own glee. (Everyone says this so i should join them huh?) **

**Also, Quinn has her short shaggy hair from season 3. **

"Yeah Rach?"

"Well...what exactly are we? i mean i consider you guys my girlfriends...and Santana called her my girlfriend earlier...I don't know, we just never established it."

"Rach, of course we want you to be our girlfriend. We love you. But your'e right, you deserve the whole deal. so..." Quinn trailed off and got on her knees in front of the smaller girl. "Rachel Barbra Berry, will you do me and my girls the honor of being our girlfriend?"

Rachel looked down at the shaggy blonde with tears in her eyes before her face broke into a grin and she nodded "I would love that Quinn."

Quinn matched Rachel's grin and jumped up, pulling the other girl into her arms before spinning them around in the room. She slowly stopped them from spinning and lowered Rachel down to the floor.

"Thank you Rachel." Quinn whispered.

"No, Thank you for loving me Quinn." Rachel whispered back. She slowly raised her lips less than an inch and connected her lips to the taller blondes. Quinn whimpered and raised her hands to cradle Rachel's face.

"Ayo girls! where the hell are you two..." Santana walked in and saw them before smirking. "Am i interrupting something?"

Quinn and Rachel pulled apart. "No San you're not. Where's Britt?" Rachel asked, as if on cue the blonde walked in. "What's taking you two so long?"

"Britt Britt, looks like these two were sucking face." Santana said with a laugh before walking to the night stand and looking through the drawers

"Oh...Not fair!" Brittany said with a pout.

"We just kissed because I asked Rachel to be our girlfriend formally." Quinn said with a smile.

"We need to ask formally?" Santana asked turning around to face the other girls again.

Quinn just shrugged. "It's Rachel. You know she likes and deserves all the romance."

Santana and Brittany just looked at each other.

"Now Quinn, you know i don't need all of the-" She was cut off by two girls getting to their knees in front of her with very pronounced pouts on their faces.

"Rach would you pretty pretty please be our girlfriend?" Brittany asked taking Rachel's right hand.

"Please babygirl?" Santana asked as well taking Rachel's left hand.

Rachel blushed and nodded again "I would be honored to be your girlfriends." Both girls on the ground jumped up and pulled Rachel into a hug .

"Rach, here's your bathing suit." Quinn said holding up the two pieces with her right hand and searching the drawer she was looking at with her left hand.

"Thank you Quinn." Rachel broke the hug with the two girls and walked over snatching the suit from the blondes hand and kissing her on the cheek before walking to the attached bathroom and closing the door to change.

"Guys do you think I can show myself when we go back outside? I don't want to freak Rachel out..." Brittany said looking down with a frown.

"We can ask her babe, I wouldn't mind showing myself as well. Haven't done it in a while." Quinn said moving over to Brittany after taking her clothes off leaving her in her underwear as well.

"Well what exactly does 'showing yourself' entail?" Rachel said walking out of the bathroom with her clothes in hand revealing the fact she could hear the conversation from inside.

"I...It's hard to explain." Quinn said looking down too. Santana looked at all three girls, before walking over to Rachel.

"It's not something that's like scary, but it's sacred, Faeries only show themselves to those they trust the most. It's actually quite beautiful"

"Oh, well then that's fine. Tana, do you want to uhm...change too? I'm kind of curious to be honest." Rachel said with a curious look on her face.

"Maybe, my wolf might want to take a swim." Santana said with a wicked grin before taking Rachel's hand and leading her to the backyard knowing the other two girls would follow them.

When they got outside Brittany skipped around the border of the backyard sprinkling something that glittered in the sunlight.

"What is that Britt?" Rachel asked watching the girl as she moved around before coming back to her.

"It's just something that stops people from seeing us or hearing us when we change, can't let humans see or hear any mythical creatures in your backyard can we?"

Rachel just laughed before sitting on a pool chair with Santana, with their hands still intertwined. "Yes, that wouldn't be a very good idea."

Brittany grinned and ran towards the pool before diving in with the grace of an olympic swimmer.

Santana leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear. "Watch this, it's beautiful." Rachel nodded and watched the surface of the water before a head popped up and Brittany's head popped out with her whipping her hair in the air to get it out of her face. Her hair had taken on a dark blue color and her skin turned baby blue, the water around her seemed to be reacting to her, it moved in perfect waves around her and sparkled as if Brittany's presence in the water made it happy, it looked like the girl was swimming in glitter.

Rachel's jaw dropped and she forgot how to breathe. Feeling Santana's thumb caress the back of her hand finally brought her out of her shock and she took a deep breath. "Wow."

"Told you." Santana said giggling. The two girls watched the blur girl swim around in the pool with a content smile on her face.

"My turn." Quinn said before jumping in the pool on her own.

Santana once again leaned over to whisper in Rachel's ear. "This one was entertaining the first time I saw it." Rachel nodded again, eager to see how the hybrid would come out.

Quinn swam to the top and broke the surface of the water with a howl, her hair had grown back to its long length from before the haircut, turned light blue and she had light grey ears poking out of her hair, the water seemed to react to her as well, shifting and making perfect sized waves around her body making Rachel lose her breath again.

"You okay Rach?" Santana asked looking at the girl next to her.

"Yeah, I just...wow. They're gorgeous." Rachel said breathlessly

"Yeah, we're lucky huh?" Santana said with a smile nudging the girl next to her.

"Incredibly. Now it's your turn Tana."

"I...yeah. Listen Rach...My change can be kind of scary...But I promise I will not hurt you okay? You can come near me after I howl the second time okay?"

Rachel nodded "Okay." She leaned forward and kissed Santana quickly before leaning back ready to see the transformation.

Santana walked over to a patch of grass next to the pool and turned her back to the girls and taking her bra and underwear off. She took a deep breath and her body crumpled before she hit the floor on her knees, she looked to be in pain. Rachel bit her lip watching the girl in front of her, she did not like her in pain. Rachel's thoughts were broken by a loud and deep howl coming from the girl in front of her, she watched as black patches of fur blossomed all over the tanned skin. Santana turned around and her face and body transformed from a girl to a hulking wolf. Her teeth grew into finger length fangs, her eyes turned bright blue and her ears pointed. When the transformation was complete and she was on her four paws, she stretched her body out and howled the second time before sitting on her hind legs and gazing at the girl on the pool chair.

Where as Rachel forgot how to breathe with the two blondes, she forgot how to function when watching Santana's transformation. Her lungs started burning and she took a deep breath in before looking at the giant wolf in front of her. 'This is Santana. She won't hurt me. I'll be fine.' Rachel thought before getting up slowly and moving toward the wolf in front of her. She reached the giant creature and slowly reached her hand out to pet the muzzle of the wolf. She finally touched the fur and smiled at the softness, Santana moved to nuzzle her head into Rachel's hip before licking her thigh. Rachel smiled and got down on her knees using both of her hands to rub the sides of the wolfs face, getting a lick on her cheek from the giant wolf. She got up with her right hand on the wolfs head and together they walked to the pool.

She sat down on the side of the pool with her legs in the water before she pulled them out quickly.

"What's wrong Rach?" Quinn said swimming over to the smaller girl.

"I...I don't know, it felt like electricity in the water, but like not a hurting electricity." She replied.

"Yeah, that's because we're in the water." Brittany said swimming over as well.

Rachel looked at the water again before dipping her toe in it slowly, she slowly put her right leg in before slowly putting her left leg in as well.

"I won't get zapped or something like this right?"

Both girls in the water laughed "No Rach, you'll get used to it, the water is just super charged because two different types of fae are in it." Brittany said.

"Oh, what types?" Rachel asked leaning back on the giant wolf that had decided to make itself her backrest, Santana was giant, warm, and soft, made her perfect for the job.

"Well, I'm a water nymph." Brittany said before going underwater.

"And I am part alven, but the wolf in me allows me to live on land as well" Quinn answered.

"I can just live on land because of the excess amount of power in me." Brittany said after she came up.

"Is Santana a certain type of wolf or are there only one type?" Rachel asked.

"There are purebred and the changed. Purebred are obviously those that are born werewolves and the changed are those attacked by wolves and given the gene. Santana here is a purebred." Quinn said with a grin.

"That's cool." Rachel said with a smile

The blondes started swimming in circles and racing each other across the pool with Rachel and Santana watching.

They were content until a new voice broke through.

"Well won't you look at this. Looks like our girls have made up!"

Rachel gasped and looked toward the new voice.

**Okay so confession time! I completely winged this chapter. Like for real, but I did look up types of fairies and this came up so yay. **

**New character in the next chapter who is obviously mythical as well considering they got through Britt's little barrier...wonder who it could be. **

**Seriously, I don't even know yet...i'm leaning toward one of the glee boys. Not Finn. This story will not be Finn friendly, ****_at all,_**** warning you now. But if you guys want any specific characters, please do tell me. I'll put them in. Again, not Finn. **

**And as for how long this story will be, I have decided to just write as long as the story lines can go without it getting boring and since I don't plan out chapters, I have no idea how long it will be. **

**awesome. until next time. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Let me just say now that this is a faberritana story, so the four girls will be dating...unless I decide to break them up for whatever reason. Anyway! if you don't like them dating, don't read it lol its pretty simple. **

Rachel looked up to see Puck smirking with his arms crossed, behind him Kurt and Mike walked through the gate smiling.

"Guys What are you doing here? I mean it's not what it looks like-"

"Calm down Rachel, we're supernatural too. We know your girls are magical." Puck said with a laugh.

"Like you guys could keep something like that from me." Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Santana said walking up with her underwear back on. Rachel looked at her then looked at the patch of grass Santana changed on before, she must have changed back when Rachel was trying to distract the boys.

"Did you guys forget that you called a pack meeting today? We're here to pick you guys up." Mike answered.

"Oh! Yeah! I forgot! Give us all a few minutes to get ready and we'll be out." Brittany said jumping out of the pool, changing her colors back to normal and grabbing Rachel's hand dragging her inside of the house.

"Uh Britt? Pack meeting?"

"Oh yeah Rach, you get to meet the rest of your pack today, obviously Puck, Kurt and Mike are in the pack, there are a couple more people, you'll see."

"Oh okay." Rachel said before looking down at the carpet of her room in thought before a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"Don't think so loud, everything will work out. Just get dressed okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Okay San." She walked into her closet and looked for something appropriate, once she was dressed she walked back into her room to see her three girls on the bed already dressed and ready to go.

"How are you three ready that fast?!"

They all shrugged "Skills?"

Rachel just rolled her eyes before walking out of the room and down the stairs to the backyard knowing the other three would follow. She got to the backyard and saw the three boys sitting on lounge chairs talking

"Ready to go boys?" Brittany said walking up next to Rachel and putting her arm around the smaller girls waist.

"Yes ma'am." Kurt replied before the three boys led the way for the four girls.

"What is that." Rachel said with wide eyes looking at the van the boys came to pick them up in.

"That is my baby." Puck replied with a grin.

"He comes to pick Britt up in this because she likes the shag carpeting and she has no other ride because Quinn and I usually run to the meetings." Santana said with a laugh.

"Oh, Gotcha."

"So Rach, Running with me and San or riding in the van with Britt?" Quinn said turning to the smaller girl.

"Oh...I can't run as fast as you two..." Rachel said

"Rach, you can ride me." Santana said with a wink

Rachel just blushed before Brittany cut in "Go ride San, It was so fun! It's like riding a fluffy horse!"

Quinn and Puck just looked at each other before they burst out laughing. Santana just kept her eyes on Rachel but raised her hand and flipped them off.

"So?"

"I...I guess i'll go with Santana then."

"Awesome." Santana grinned before getting in the van on her own. Rachel watched as the van rocked for a couple minutes before Puck walked to the back doors and opened them letting the giant black wolf tumble out.

"WAIT. how can she be changed in public?! won't people see her?" Rachel said quickly looking around.

"Calm down Rach, when we're not protected by one of Britt's spells we have spells drawn on us to hide us from the general public. It's all good." Quinn said with a smile.

"Oh. Okay then."

"Okay now Rach, you're gonna get on San and hold on to the fur of her neck. Don't worry, you can pull as hard as you can, she can''t feel it." Brittany said with a smile.

"O-okay" Rachel moved toward San and rubbed the top of her head for a second before swinging her legs over and sitting on the wolfs back. She kept her balance by holding on to the fur of the wolf's neck with all her might.

"Okay, i'm good." Santana turned her head a little then walked in circles around the group of people calmly.

"What's she doing?" Rachel asked as she passed Quinn.

"She's letting you get used to her moving." Quinn replied watching the two move around in circles.

"She doesn't want you to get hurt obviously." Mike said

"But worse case scenario i'll be next to you two and i'll catch you if you happen to fall off." Quinn said before she looked down and let her own body morph.

"So you don't have to take off your clothes like San to morph?" Rachel said passing Puck.

"Nope, no changing required."

"Gotcha"

"Okay, the meeting starts in 15 minutes so we should get going." Brittany said clapping her hands together with a smile

"We should. One thing first." Quinn stepped in front of Rachel and Santana. "San, jump."

Rachel's eyes widened before the wolf jumped up vertically "OH my god!" When they landed she just laughed.

"Well, I think Rach is ready." Quinn said with a smile as everyone else got into the van.

"Race you there!" Puck screamed before he tore off of the curb and sped down the road.

"Every time." Quinn said with a shake of her head walking toward the woods next to to the other two girls.

"Are we not going to race him?" Rachel asked looking back at the road.

"No we are, he just never seems to get through his thick skull that we are faster than his van."

"This has happened before?"

"Every time we have a meeting, so basically every week."

"Puck is so stubborn." Rachel said with a shake of her own head. She smiled when she felt the wolf under her nod in agreement.

When they reached the edge of the woods Quinn turned to Rachel. "Okay, you won't see me unless I run in front of you but i'm going to keep my promise of staying beside you in case something happens. Hold on and we'll be there before you know it."

"All this talk is making me more excited to run." Rachel said before she felt Santana nod again.

"Okay then, San, lead the way." Rachel smiled at Quinn before the wolf charged into the woods.

Rachel held on as tight as she could but she couldn't help the giddy grin from forming on her lips. The trees in her line of sight looked like they were in tunnel vision, they were moving so fast. Rachel looked next to her and saw that the trees they passed were nothing but blurs, She saw something blue moving next to them and she smiled knowing it was Quinn. A deer ran into their line of sight and Rachel felt Santana growl before they jumped over the scared animal. Rachel looked down as they flew over it and she was astonished at the close vicinity of the deer before they hit the floor and sped off. She could feel them slowing down as they reached a clearing in the middle of the wooded area seeing a medium sized shack surrounded by various creatures and humans. Santana stopped running and just walked to the group of people as Quinn walked next to them.

Rachel looked around as she recognized Tina and Mercedes in front of the doors and various other students from McKinley lounging around waiting for the meeting to start. Quinn laid on the ground watching the clouds as Santana walked around her in circles with Rachel still on her back. A few minutes later Puck's van pulled up and Quinn sat up with a smirk.

"Ready for your first pack meeting Rach?"

**Hi, there is most likely going to be drama in the next two chapters. **

**Also, sorry about the double upload last chapter. **

**(Anyone ever notice how many spellings faberritana has? like there's faberrittana, faberitana. fabberitana, i mean which one is right. ;_;)**


	7. Chapter 7

"You liar! I did not stalk anyone on his property! It was an open field and I was only stalking a rabbit to brush up on my skills! I would never stalk a person! It's against the rules anyway!"

"I saw you stalk a girl in the middle of an open road! It looked like you were going to eat her alive!"

"Why would i try to kill someone?! It would get me killed!"

"Because you like breaking the rules and you are a killer!"

"Okay, woah. Stop right there. Puck is not a killer Azimio. And you saying that is out of line. I'm going to side with Puck on this one and the matter will be dropped. You may both sit down now." Brittany said calmly silencing the two people in front of her.

Both boys glared at each other before they both moved to their seats and sat down without another word shocking Rachel who had been expecting more fighting. It all started when Brittany asked about any new matters and Azimio screamed out about how Puck apparently stalked a girl when it is against some type of rule.

"Now that the argument has been settled. Anything else?" Brittany said with a glance around the room.

Everyone just looked around but no one said anything.

"Okay, The only other matter i can think of is the induction of our newest pack member."

She looked around the room again as there were murmurs of agreement.

"Very well then." She turned in her seat in the front of the room to Rachel who was sitting on her left side. "Rachel?"

Rachel looked to her and smiled, Brittany smiled back and stood up raising her hand to her smaller girlfriend. Rachel nodded and grabbed her hand letting the blonde lead her to the front of the from as everyone stood.

"Today we introduce Rachel Barbra Berry to our family. We will honor her, protect her, fight for her, and treat her as if she were born of our own blood."

The entire clan raised their hands and made them into fists.

"Any one opposed?" Brittany asked.

When no one said anything she smiled and nodded before putting her own fist in the air. "Rachel berry is now our family."

Everyone else in the room started cheering as Rachel was attacked by Brittany, Quinn, and Santana in a giant group hug coupled with a couple hidden kisses in between.

After the cheering stopped, the girls broke apart, and Brittany addressed the clan again.

"Meeting adjourned, as usual everyone is invited to party here."

"Actually." Rachel stepped up. "Since we're all family now...We can have a party at my house. I Have a pool, a game room and no parents anyway, so all are welcome tonight! I just ask that you all come later, like 6? so i can clean and set up or whatever." she finished with her trademark grin.

Everyone cheers and walks out of the building with their own conversations starting up, no doubt about the party at Rachel freaking Berry's house.

Santana and Quinn turn to Rachel with their eyebrows raised.

"Rach, you want to throw a party with supernatural creatures?" Santana laughs

"You have no idea what you just got yourself into." Quinn says before joining in on the laughter.

"Oh hush you two! it'll be fun. Plus we get to see her reactions to everything." Brittany says with a grin.

Rachel's eyes just widen when she realizes what she's just done.

**It's VERY short yes, but I will be updating later today because I have literally nothing else to do and I actually have a real life party to base the next chapter on, so I won't have to be all that creative. so yay for that. (: **


	8. Chapter 8

It was 6:30 and the party was already well underway, Rachel smiled as she looked around her backyard to see people laughing talking, playing games and dancing to the music blaring from the house.

"And you're sure no one will hear or see anything right?" She asked turning to Brittany.

"Totally! The only people who can see or hear anything are magical and we have no need to worry about them." The taller girl replied with a grin.

"Okay then, I'm glad we didn't really have to do anything to set this party up beside set the sound system up. Who would've thought that supernatural parties are less stressful then human parties?"

"Well...basically all mythical creatures. Now come on, I think San and Quinn are winning against Puck and Blaine at beer pong." Brittany said before grabbing the smaller girl's hand and pulling her to the table where their other girlfriends started cheering when San sunk another ping pong ball.

"What?! Not fair!" Puck yelled while Blaine chugged the beer.

"Deal with it!" San taunted before she turned to the two girls who just walked up. The four of them traded kisses before Puck mumbled that it was their turn again.

"Missed again puck. Not surprising." Quinn laughed.

"Can I try?" Rachel asked with a smile while eyeing the one cup left on the boys side.

"Sure babygirl." San replied before handing her a ball.

Rachel smiled and took a few steps back so there was about a foot between her and the table. She held the ball up and closed her left eye, she threw the ball and it landed perfectly on top of the cup. Her three girls started cheering before Puck chugged the beer and Blaine handed them a wad of cash.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Quinn said smirking before counting the cash in her hands.

"Now that he game is done, Quinn come dance with me!" Brittany yelled before grabbing the blonde and pulling her to the makeshift dance floor on the patio. Santana and Rachel intertwined their hands before walking to a pool chair and sitting on it together.

"Having fun?" San asked turning to her smaller girlfriend.

"Yes! I've been trying to figure out what every body is though. It's not really working."

"Want some help?" Santana asked with a grin.

"Please?"

"Okay so Puck over there is the only other werewolf in our pack, Blaine is a warlock." She stopped when Rachel gave her an incredulous look.

"No shit, he's an actual warlock I laughed when I found out, Tina is a vampire, Mercedes is a witch, Mike is a zombie." Rachel's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Right? Like a legit zombie. But he doesn't eat people, which I don't get but whatever. But that's not even the most shocking one. Kurt." Santana said motioning to the boy laughing with the other glee club members by the pool earning a nod from Rachel.

"He's a dragon." Santana laughed when Rachel yelled 'OH MY GOD' making everyone look at them and the smaller girl's face to turn red.

"There is no way."

"But it's true. Full blown, scales, wings, fire breathing dragon."

"Talking about me wolfie?"

The two girls turned their heads to see Kurt standing there with a smirk on his face. Santana growled. "We're cool scales, but only Rachel can call me that."

Kurt lifted his hands in a surrender position before smiling "Okay then, but still, talking about people?"

Santana nodded before looking at Rachel again. "Kurt also takes it upon himself to be the gossip monger. He knows basically everything. So if you ever need information on someone he's the man to go to."

Kurt nodded. "Exactly, so what's up?" He asked sitting down in a chair across from the girl's.

"Santana was just explaining what everyone is to me and she told me you're a dragon?" Rachel asked

"Yes I am indeed." He replied.

"So flying, fire breathing...the whole shebang?" She asked.

"Pretty much."

"I think she wants proof scales." Santana said with a laugh.

Kurt stood up before bowing with a laugh. "As you wish."

He walked into the middle of the large backyard and told people to spread out. Once there was a large clearing with Santana and Rachel on the edge of it watching, he cleared his throat before growling. His face morphed and his growling grew louder.

Quinn and Brittany walked up behind the other two girls and Brittany asked what was going on. "He's showing Rach his dragon...ness..." Santana said before shaking her head and laughing.

Rachel was to busy watching Kurt morph to pay attention. Scales started growing all over his body making him look like the lizard boy before his body started growing, his limbs started cracking into larger ones and the growling was now the loudest thing in the backyard. Finally with a final pop there was a dark red dragon in the backyard. He was the size of a large shed and he turned to look at Rachel with all of his teeth showing in a smile.

"Wow."

"Like it?"

Rachel jumped back when the dragon spoke to her. She just nodded before walking up to him and touching the scales.

"You're not slimy." Santana laughed at the smaller girl's words.

"I know, it's a gift."

"Can we go flying?"

"Sure, but one of your girl's have to come along. I don't want to be killed if something were to happen to you."

"I'll go!" Brittany said bouncing up next to her small girlfriend.

"Awesome! Jump on!" Kurt said before leaning down and letting the girls jump on his back then sit below his neck.

"Santana, Quinn, throw a rop on both sides of his neck?" Brittany yelled down to the girls

They both nodded before grabbing a rope out of the shed next to the massive dragon and throwing both sides up on either side of his giant neck, making makeshift reigns.

"We're going to hold on to these when he takes off okay?" Brittany said scooting up behind Rachel with her arms and legs on both sides of the girl.

Rachel just nodded. Kurt nodded before he took off into the air leaving the party cheering him on. Quinn and Santana watched with matching grins as their girls ride the dragon in circles above them.

Quinn looks at Santana with a small smile. "We really hit the jackpot didn't we?"

Santana looks at her with her own smile. "We did. Life couldn't be better."

"Tell me about it."

Quinn opens her mouth to reply when a new voice cuts her off

"Well well well what's going on here." The girls turn around to see Finn standing there with a frown on his face and his arms crossed next to Jesse St. James who just looked pissed.

"Pack meeting. You're not a park of our pack. Leave."

"You have no say over territory _mutt_." Finn spat at Santana.

Kurt landed and Brittany jumped off before walking to the front of the group.

"Fine, I'll say it. Leave."

"Oh look. The retarded pack leader finally joins us. Still taking part in stupid things like _riding a dragon_?" Jesse said with a smirk.

"I was riding with my girlfriend you asshole." Brittany said with thinly veiled disgust

"You're two girlfriends are standing right behind you." Finn replied.

"She is talking about me." Rachel said stepping up next to Brittany.

"Rachel?!" Finn yelled before he rushed forward only to be stopped by Puck and Santana.

"MOVE!" He yelled before trying to get to Rachel again.

"Yeah I don't think so." Puck replied coolly

He went to kick when Santana quickly turned into her wolf and started growling. Finn backed up slowly when Santana took a step toward them.

"Finn. Back off." Quinn said stepping up next to the angry wolf.

Jesse stepped up next to Finn and raised an eyebrow only for Puck to morph and growl at him as well.

Quinn raised her own eyebrow from between the two angry wolves.

"Remember, you are surrounded by Brittany's pack. And you did just insult her. You should know that's a no no." Quinn calmly said.

Finn looked around calmly before backing up with Jesse right next to him. "This isn't over. Rachel will be mine. Mark my words."

"Yeah not a chance." Quinn spat before the two boys ran off.

"Wow." Rachel said finally breaking the silence.

Brittany looked around at the expressions on every body's face. A mixture of angry, worried and confused adorned them.

"I'm calling an emergency pack meeting tomorrow! Today we need to celebrate in case something happens!" Brittany yelled addressing the entire pack.

She heard murmurs of agreement before the music started again and people went back to the way they were before.

"Do we have a reason to be worried?" Santana asked Brittany while Quinn nodded, they both had matching worried expressions on their faces. Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and squeezed before answering.

"I want to say no. But I have a feeling that would be a lie."

**Sorry it took a while to get this update. Writer's block and laziness are a hell of a combination.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, new chapter after I updated a bunch of other stuff on the profile and finally figured out what to make the other characters! **

**I don't own Shrek or glee or the characters. **

**I want to warn you guys though, there's a part down here that might offend people. It wasn't my intention. **

It was later that night, when all four girls were cuddling on Rachel's bed that the small brunette started asking questions.

"So if only mystical creatures could see us in the back yard...That must mean Jesse and Finn are something right?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." Santana replied with a scoff

"What are they?"

"Well Jesse is a phoenix and Finn is an ogre...He's basically like Shrek. Just as disgusting as well." Quinn said shaking her head with disgust

"If they're mystical and in the area why aren't they in our pack?"

"Because they've basically gone rogue, we haven't seen them as a threat before now though. They were actually in our pack for a while but because Finn is such an idiot and Jesse is such an ego maniac, they left because they felt they weren't 'appreciated enough'. I don't understand why they were together tonight though. That was an interesting development." Brittany said

"I don't like it." Rachel said with a frown

Santana tightened her hold on the smaller girl's waist before nuzzling her neck. "We'll protect you. No need to worry, plus you have the entire pack behind you. That's most of glee club."

"Is anyone in glee NOT magical?"

Santana started thinking and looked at Quinn who just laughed before answering. "Yeah, Artie used to be human but he went behind the entire clan's back and got some rogue warlock to change him into a creature, Sam used to be human as well but he's out with his family right now so you haven't seen him around."

"What are they then?"

"Sam is a centaur...And Artie is a doppelganger, He can make copies of himself."

Santana burst out laughing After Quinn said that making Rachel look at her until Quinn started laughing as well.

Rachel leaned over to Brittany "Why are they laughing?"

"They think it's funny that he can make copies of himself, he chose to be doppelganger because he was hoping his copies would be able to walk, all three of us warned him multiple times after we found out about his betrayal not to do it because his copies would not be used to walking but he still did it. When he changed and he tried to make copies of himself all of the copies were tripping and slipping all over the place, it was kind of funny, it embarrassed Artie pretty bad though."

"So basically they're laughing out of spite for him not listening?"

"Yes, and because they can't stand him after he pursued me."

"Jealousy?"

"Partially. They heard him talking to Finn about wanting to use me to change his creature after he became a doppelganger. They told me and that's when I started dating them." Brittany said with a small smile.

Rachel frowned before looking at the still laughing girls. "Well I guess they have their reasons to laugh, but his disability isn't a reason to laugh."

"They know that, they're just laughing at his not listening. His copies can walk perfectly fine now, It's just that first time when they all looked like newborn children that they laugh at."

"I guess, I still don't like it though."

"Neither do I, but what can you do?"

"Simple." Rachel turned back to the girls who were trying to calm down and yelled "Stop!"

Both Quinn and Santana froze at the girl's louder than life voice before frowning and looking down.

"You both know it's wrong for you two to laugh at him even if he was an idiot for not listening. You are basically laughing at his disability and that is wrong."

Santana and Quinn at least had the sense to look ashamed.

Brittany sat up and looked at Rachel with curiosity, making Rachel tilt her head and smile at her.

"Rach...do you have any mythical blood in you?"

Rachel's eyes widened before she shook her head.

"No I don't believe so."

"We should look into that, come on." Brittany got up and Rachel followed before they walked hand in hand to the kitchen, ignoring Santana and Quinn since they were still kind of angry with them.

"Sit here?" Brittany asked motioning to the kitchen table

"Uh, on the table?"

"Yes, I'm going to set some stuff up to examine your blood so I can see if you have any magical blood in you...that yell of yours...wasn't regular, And I promise it won't hurt. Will you let me do it?"

Rachel smiled and nodded before jumping on the kitchen table and crawling to the middle of it before sitting with her legs crossed and humming to herself. Brittany smiled and leaned over and kisses her chastely before pulling a jar out of thin air. Quinn and Santana watched from the doorway in curiosity and excitement. They knew their girls were mad at them but the thought of Rachel being mystical too was amazing.

Brittany dipped her hand into the jar and it came out covered in what looked like dark purple paint. She started drawing intricate shapes and designs around Rachel on the table as Rachel just smiled and watched. Brittany then looked up at Rachel and held her hand up.

"One little dab of this on your chest okay? Right where your collarbones meet in the middle."

Rachel nodded and unbuttoned her shirt a little to allow the paint to be put on. Brittany poked the smaller girls chest making them both grin before Brittany let go of the jar and it disappeared.

"Now I'm going to start, I won't be able to talk to you when we start so i'm going to tell you everything now. The paint will start glowing, even the paint on your chest but it will not hurt you. Things will start moving but it is extremely important that you do not move Rachie. Okay?"

Rachel grinned and nodded. Brittany leaned over and kissed her one last time before moving to the front of the table, face to face with Rachel. She lifted her hands, palms down and closed her eyes. Rachel expected her to start talking so she was shocked when the paint started glowing a bright neon purple and the shapes and designs started moving around her. She just sat quietly and watched the designs start moving and her eyes widened as the paint in front of her lifted off of the table and started hovering around her. She was mesmerized until finally the shapes stopped moving. They stopped glowing. They all fell back to the table and disappeared and Rachel was pulled into a giant hug by Brittany. The tall blonde pulled her girlfriend off of the table and started spinning her around making Rachel laugh.

Brittany finally put her down but kept her arms wrapped around the other girl.

"I take it you saw something you liked?" Rachel asked.

"Only the fact you have pure mystic blood in your veins."

**Ooooooooh won't cha look at that. Apparently I'm making Rachel a creature too, not sure exactly what yet but I have an idea. **

**_Also. I want to apologize if I offended anybody with Santana and Quinn laughing at Artie. It was so much worse when I wrote it the first time but I changed it a couple of times and finally threw caution to the wind and left it this way. _**

**_I'm sorry if I offended you. _**


	10. Chapter 10

"Wait what?! I have...What the hell am I?!" Rachel yelled making Brittany move her arms to over her ears.

Brittany watched her while she covered her ears with a neutral expression until she noticed Rachel's mouth close.

She cautiously removed her hands from her ears. "Geez. Your powers are really coming in full force." Brittany glanced at Quinn and Santana. They were still in the doorway, rubbing their ears with pouts on their faces.

Rachel took a calming breath. "Can you tell me what I am now?"

"You're a Siren."

Rachel looked incredulous for a second "A what?"

"A Siren. Sirens are usually seen in Greek mythology, they are basically women who would sit on the shores of an island and sing. When sailors would sail by, they were enchanted by the magical voices and wet toward the sound, ultimately leading the sailors to shipwreck and die."

"So...I kill people with my voice..." Rachel said glancing at Quinn and Santana to see them still frowning.

"Not necessarily, their voices enchanted the men to their deaths. They never actually killed anyone. Plus not all Sirens are evil. You could sing and enchant people purely for entertainment purposes."

"Why did my yelling make you three cover your ears then?"

"Sirens have to sing loud. They sang over the roaring seas so sailors could hear them, it would make no sense for them to be quiet. Siren yells are a very powerful weapon. Quinn and Santana are just whining because their wolf ears are a little more sensitive then others."

"Oh...Why did I not know about this until now?" Rachel asked with her own frown.

"I have no idea...Your fathers hid it from you most likely."

Rachel looked down and glared at the floor. Brittany noticed this and reached her hand out before placing it on the smaller girls shoulder and pulling the brunette into her arms. She looked and Santana and Quinn to see them looking angry. She motioned with her head to the two girls and they both came forward as Brittany let Rachel go, letting the other two girls wrap their arms around Rachel.

"You three stay here, I'm going to go see my aunt. She can tell us what happened exactly."

Santana nodded before smiling lightly. "Okay, be safe?"

Brittany nodded before moving forward, kissing the three of them and leaving the house.

Rachel looked up at her two girlfriends. "Do you guys want to play clue?"

Santana and Quinn grinned before nodding and letting Rachel go. She smiled and led them into the living room where she got the game and set it up in the middle of the floor.

Four games later, Santana and Quinn were trying their hardest to beat their smallest girlfriend. The first game they let Rachel win because they knew she was upset, the second they actually tried, the third and fourth game Rachel won and now Santana and Quinn's competitive sides were coming out.

"How are you so good at this?!" Santana yelled as Rachel revealed that she won their fifth game.

Rachel just shrugged with a laugh "Skills?"

Quinn mock glared "Using our own words against us?"

Rachel grinned "Only when its appropriate."

They set another game up when Brittany walked in the door.

"So I talked to Sue."

Rachel made a face before looking at Brittany. "Sue? As in Sue Sylvester?"

Brittany nodded before sitting on the unoccupied side of the board. "That's the one. She said Rachel's fathers fled because they had a fight with the old clan leader. Apparently something happened and they became pariahs so they left Rachel and went to New York where they joined another clan. They basically didn't inform her because they had no viable reason to and they decided to be assholes and not tell her."

Rachel frowned "So what now?"

Brittany smiled "We get to explore your powers some more. And hopefully make you a professional by the time we're done."

Santana and Quinn looked excited as Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Okay, when?"

Brittany just smirked in reply.

**-(Time jump!)-**

Rachel stood in the middle of a field panting and watching the trees. Her face was smeared with mud and she had leaves in her hair. She wiped her hand across her forehead before she blew a puff of out her mouth and silently crouched down.

She watched the trees in front of her waiting for something to happen when suddenly something sprung out of the woods to her right. She turned to it and watched as the wolf bounded toward her. She examined it and tried to determine who it was but she couldn't. She watched as the wolf come toward her at full speed as she took a deep breath of air in. When the wolf was less than a foot in front of her she screamed.

The wolf was thrown back into the woods and the trees swept backwards from the sheer power from Rachel's scream.

She was proud of herself so she smiled. She almost missed the other wolf popping out of the woods behind her. She spun around with just enough time to dodge the paw that swiped at her. She crawled on her knees away from the wolf before jumping up and dodging another paw. She took a deep breath in before yelling at the wolf ans sending it flying back into a tree. It's side hit the tree hard and it went down before changing back to reveal that it was Santana.

Rachel was breathing hard when she looked up and yelled 'Enough!'

She collapsed down to her knees and wiped her face down again when Brittany and Quinn walked out of the trees. Quinn went to Santana as Brittany plopped down in front of Rachel.

The blonde reached her arms out and pulled Rachel into her lap before murmuring "Maybe we went a little to hard on you..."

Rachel laughed before putting her head on Brittany's shoulder. "You think? I was expecting something along the lines of singing lessons. Not a full on survivor mode."

Brittany just frowned before pushing some of Rachel's hair back. "Yeah, we went to hard on you."

Puck walked out of the woods with only jeans on, rubbing the back of his head "Jesus christ. When you girls told me Rachel found her powers and needed help unleashing them, I never expected to be thrown into trees."

Santana stood next to him rubbing her side "We didn't know how powerful she was. Suck it up."

Rachel whimpered as Brittany's hand went over a particularly sore spot on her body. "We need to get Rachel home. She needs rest." Brittany said standing up with Rachel in her arms. Santana walked forward before grabbing the smaller brunette and pulling her into her own arms.

Rachel groaned as she was transferred into her other girlfriend'a arms and looked at everyone around her before looking up at Santana. "Can we take a bubble bath first?"

Quinn laughed as Santana nodded. "I think a bubble bath sounds fantastic."

**I've really been neglecting this story. My bad. **


End file.
